The present invention relates to the field of semipermeable membranes, which are useful in liquid and gas separation by filtration, dialysis and the like.
An industrial membrane should have a high permeability, sufficient mechanical strength and excellent chemical stability to give a high productivity and a long service time. The membrane chemical stability is mainly determined by chemical composition of membrane materials. Membrane permeability and mechanical strength not only depend on membrane chemical composition, but also strongly depend on membrane physical structure, which is primarily determined by the process utilized to make the membrane.
It is well know that the thinner the membrane, the higher the membrane permeability, however, the thinner the membrane, the weaker the membrane. In order to obtain both high membrane permeability and sufficient mechanical strength, a composite membrane approach has been used. In general, a composite membrane comprises a thin film layer and a support. The thin film layer (referred to herein as a membrane) provides a separation barrier, which allows lower flow resistance to increase permeability, and the support provides mechanical strength to a composite membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,821 discloses a method of coating a hollow braid with a polyacrylonitrile solution to form a braid-supported hollow fiber membrane, which shows a higher mechanical strength and a higher stability to hot water treatment than the self-supported polyacrylonitrile membrane having no braid support.
In water treatment, a bleach containing sodium hypochlorite as a free chlorine source is often used for membrane cleaning and water disinfections. Polyacrylonitrile based membranes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,821 are not stable to chlorine attack. However, this problem can be overcome by using a polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) based membrane, which is relatively stable to free chlorine attack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,607 discloses a method of coating a tubular braid with a PVDF solution to form a braid reinforced hollow fiber membrane. The PVDF solution only coats the outside surface of the braid without penetrating into the braid wall. The membranes obtained are stable to 2000 ppm of free chlorine at ambient temperature. Unfortunately, the membranes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,607 have very low water permeability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,039 to the same inventors discloses a method, in which partially hydrolyzed poly(vinyl acetate) and calcined α-alumina particles are added to a braid supported PVDF membrane, which shows a higher pure water permeability than the corresponding membrane having no calcined α-alumina particles. However, this membrane shows a severe fouling problem in wastewater treatment, because the calcined a-alumina particles in the membrane are excellent absorbents, which have very large surface area and a high tendency to absorb impurities from feed solutions to reduce membrane flux. To minimize the membrane fouling problem, the above membrane is operated under frequent back flush, which is often found to cause membrane delaminated, i.e. the membrane is peeled off the braid surface by back flush. A variety of materials, such as polyester, fiber glass and nylon, are used to make a tubular hollow braid. It is found that fiber glass braid shows a more severe membrane delamination problem than polyester and nylon braids due to poor membrane adhesion to the surface of fiber glass braid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,444 discloses a physical method to tackle membrane delamination problem, i.e., using different type of braid as a membrane support, which has different braiding patterns, such as regular, hercules and diamond. It is found that the diamond braid having tighter weaves than the regular and hercules braids gives an improved membrane adhesion. However, the membrane delamination problem remains.
In the prior art, the coating quality strongly depends on the braid quality. For example, broken fibers protruding from the surface of tubular braid caused an uneven coating around the broken fibers to form pin holes. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,444, a braid used as a membrane support must have proper weaves. Too open weave causes the filament (fiber) embedded by a polymeric coating material to give a low membrane permeability, and too tight weave causes poor membrane adhesion to the braid surface, the membrane is often found to be peeled off the braid surface by back flush.
Furthermore, the membrane casting solutions in the prior art is unstable and difficult to make to give a poor reproducibility. For example, a hydrophilic component (HPVA) used in a membrane casting solution in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,472,607, 5,914,039, and 6,354,444 is made by a partial hydrolysis of poly(vinyl acetate). Concentrated sulfuric acid is used as a catalyst, the reaction is carried out over a long time period at an elevated temperature. The degree of hydrolysis is very difficult to control, and varies from batch to batch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,872 discloses a method of making a dope containing calcined α-alumina particles, which causes an even more severe problem than the partial hydrolysis of poly(vinyl acetate), because the calcined α-alumina particles are partially precipitated out of the membrane casting solution during storage, the degree of precipitation varies with time, resulting in a non uniform coating and poor membrane reproducibility.
The highest speed disclosed in the prior art for coating a braid is 40 ft/min, it is relatively low and should be improved for a higher productivity.
The present invention is designed to resolve the problems in the prior art.